Name of episode here.
Name of episode here. is a fan made episode of Ben 10: Meme Force. It is written by UH. Synopsis AWESOMENESS Plot Ben was walking down a street made of candy. (Ben): CANDY CANDY CANDY Ben transformed. (Ben): JETRAGE! Ben flew super fast, eating the street. A farmer of poop and pee rode on a super fast tractor powered on cereal. (Farmer): MY CANDY! (Ben): NO MI BEN SHOT A GIGANTIC LASER AT THE TRACTOR, AND IT EXPLODED LIKE TURD. (Ben): GIRAFFES ARE AWSHUM Ben turned into Serious Big Chill. (Ben): i'm not hungry anymore Serious Big Chill flew to a burger shop. The large plastic burger broke off the top of the roof. (Burger): NOM NOM NOM The burger ultra fast and after Ben. (Ben): not a problem Ben turned into Forever Alonasaur. He grabbed the burger and flew it into a gigantic portal that had shark fangs. (Ben): PEANUT BUTTER FARTY TIME PEANUT BUTTER FARTY TIME Ben farted a lot, and it launched him into the sky. (Ben): PEANUT BUTTER FARTY PEANUT BUTTER FARTY PEANUT BUTTER FARTY PEANUT BUTTER FARTY PEANUTBUTTERFARTYPEANUTBUTTERFARTYPEANUTBUTTERFARTYANDAGIANTDINOSAURBOMB PEANUTBUTTERFARTYPEANUTBUTTERFARTYPEANUTBUTTERFARTYANDAGIANTDINOSAURBOMB Ben landed in Banana Land XXXXXIIIIIIILLLLLLKKKKKKJJJJJJJJ the 69th. The Omemetrix timed out. (Ben): Dagnabbit. Ben ran until he got to the Groovie Smoothie. But it was destroyed by a giant fart bomb. (Ben): NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Gwen and Kevin came. (Both): BEN STOP EATING CHEESE (Ben): NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER He transformed into ChromDaWhoop. (Ben): I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR! Ben shot a laser at Kevin. (Gwen): BANANUS BEGONNUS A giant banana with a mouth came to Ben and ate him. Ben possessed the banana with Shoop da Whoop-osity. (Benana): I like stinky cheese. PWNgax flew down to Earth. (PWNgax): I'mma destroy you! (Gwen): Hey you aren't a villain in the series! (PWNgax): I don't give a care! This be a fan-made episode, yaw! Gwen fired mana disks at PWNgax, but he made a FUUU face shield. Gwen made a mana arm and grabbed PWNgax, and tried to pull him down. But PWNgax threw an exploding burp disk at the mana arm, and it exploded. Gwen's hands exploded too, and she danced like a crab. (Gwen): NO HANDS! NO HANDS! NO HANDS! (Benana): B-b-b-BEEEE! Benana fired bananas from his mouth, but PWNgax destroyed them with buttox beams. (PWNgax): Can't TOUCH this! Can't touch THIS! CAN'T touch this! Benana stretched his arms to push him to PWNgax. Then Benana raised one and touched PWNgax. PWNgax fell to the ground and started crying. Then, he stopped. (PWNgax): I. Shall destroy you! PWNgax flew up into the sky. Then, everything exploded. A bunch of swirling motion lines went in random directions, and explosion noises were heard. Benana flew at the top of the screen as Ben. Then, it all stopped. Gwen walked on the screen. (Gwen): To be completed. (Viewer): Ummm, no thanks. THE END Characters *Ben Tememeson *Gwen Tememeson *Kevin Levin Aliens Used *JetRage *Serious Big Chill *Forever Alonasaur *ChromDaWhoop Villains *Farmer *Large Plastic Burger *PWNgax Category:Others Category:Ultimatehero Category:Ben 10: Meme Force